The little remake I never wanted to have
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Yup, the remake of The little brother he never had. TITLE MAY CHANGE! Anyway, Gir is human and finds himself lost. he is soon found by a boy named Dib and the adventure starts there. im no good at summaries so read for yourself XD  Why did I remake this?


**Okay, peoples! I've decided to remake this story! It's up to you, you, and YOU to decide whether I should continue and/or finish! No ZADR but like the original, ZADF and stuff like that. I'm hoping this one will be more organized XD Anyway…here it is…**

"So, do you want me to come over to your place and help you with your homework?" Dib asked as he turned to Zim, or should I say, his only friend. Zim was now human due to the fact that the Tallest told him about his fake mission and took away everything he owned, including his SIR unit, Gir.

"No…it's fine, really." Zim said. Ever since he had become human, he was very quiet and secluded from the rest of the world.

Dib handed Zim his umbrella. It was pouring out and he knew Zim was cold.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes." Zim said, frustrated. Zim walked into his house and Dib continued walking to get to his.

Dib stopped walking for a second when he was only about half a block from his house. Something didn't feel right. He looked behind him and saw no one. If there was someone there, they were somewhere beneath all the fog.

He bent down slowly to tie his shoes.

Wait, he didn't have shoelaces…

Dib sighed and kept walking.

He was at his porch when he swore he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed and turned around. The fog in his way only allowed him to see a small figure. It was the figure of someone who was only three feet tall and had short hair. Dib walked closer to this figure. When he took his first step, he saw pure blue eyes. They were the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. So bright, in fact, he was sure he could see the kind of glare coming from them that you could see in the headlights of a car during this kind of weather. Dib walked closer and saw that this was a boy who was no older than five years old.

"Hello." Dib said, smiling politely. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at his feet and Dib saw him shed a tear or two.

"I don't know…" he said quietly. Dib chuckled a little.

"Well, you must have one." Dib said. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know." The boy said. Little did he know, he actually did have a name.

"If you're trying to avoid the wrath of your parents because you ran away or something-"

"I don't have parents." The boy said.

"Well how long have you been wandering around?" he asked, unlocking the door and letting the boy in.

"Ever since I woke up." The child said, sitting beside Dib on the couch.

"Where were you before you fell asleep?" Dib asked.

"I can't remember." The boy responded, twiddling his thumbs.

"Have you ever had a family?" Dib asked.

"Nope."

"Can you read yet?" Dib asked.

"Sort of."

"Who taught you how?" Dib asked.

"I don't know! All I remember is waking up and not knowing where I was!" he choked out. He let out a small sob and tears ran down his face.

"Hey, hey!" Dib said, putting both of his hands out in a peremptory gesture. "Calm down. You don't have to cry about it."

The child wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. Jeez." Dib said. "Now, do you want waffles or anything?"

"YEAH!" the boy shouted. Dib smiled and walked into the kitchen. The little kid kicked his legs around. He didn't even know who he was but he knew he liked waffles. And he liked them a lot.

Soon, Gaz walked in from the hallway and simply stared at this new guest.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and came out with a few waffles. She then walked back into her room.

He realized that the heater was on and took off his plain green jacket. He didn't remember ANYTHING. He just knew that he was a boy, and a confused one at that.

But he noticed something strange. On his arm he found small light letters. An acronym of some sort that was engraved in his arm but it somehow didn't go through a single layer of skin.

It said "GIR."

He didn't know what this meant. "Gir" didn't sound like a name, therefore it probably wasn't.

Little did the boy know, Gir was, too a name. It was who he was. The answer to his biggest question was right in front of him, but still, he had no clue.

"The waffles are ready!" Dib called. Gir, the clueless human boy, sprinted to the kitchen. Dib gave Gir his waffles. He devoured them happily.

"Thank you." Gir said happily.

"You're welcome..." Dib said, looking around. "What should I call you?"

"I dunno." Gir said.

"Should I call you…Dave?" he asked.

"No." Gir said.

"Should I call you…Arnold?"

"No." Gir responded.

"Should I call you…Max?" he asked, unable to think of any more names.

"Yeah." Gir said with a nod.

"Okay, Max. Tomorrow, we're going to Wal-Mart to do some shopping for you. You may be staying here for a bit." Dib said.

"Okay!" Gir said happily.

Dib smiled. Maybe this kid wouldn't be too much trouble after all.

**HOW IS IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME! OMG! **

** I may change the title! I never wanted this remake to happen, thus the original title, which is subject to change.**


End file.
